gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blaublau94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blaublau94 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 17:35, June 3, 2011 House Umber Sigil Where did you get the sigil from? LordofOnions (Talk) 23:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New template http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cleanup LordofOnions (Talk) 14:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Houses and categories Hi Blau - you might want to hold back on adding houses. Houses that haven't been actively part of the TV series don't yet merit a place on this wiki. Plus: a category for a house is only merited when there's more than one page about them; otherwise, we'd have a category for every single house. Thus, I've removed some of your freshly added categories. - KarinS 23:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm only adding this houses because they are at the hbo site User:Blaublau94 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::But this wiki doesn't intend to mirror or recreate the HBO site. Only information that has been divulged in the broadcasted TV series deserves a place here. If a house has been mentioned in the series: please go ahead! Otherwise: please don't :) - KarinS 00:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kingsguard sigil Thank you for loading up the new Kingsguard infobox images. It always bothered me that the Kingsguard officially has no sigil, but we were using one from the Viewer's Guide; far better solution you came up with is to use a photo of their helmets. Thanks.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome man :D--KIWIBOλ (talk) 22:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Lannister sigil Where the heck did you get that new Lannister sigil you loaded up? The Lannister sigil is a golden lion rampant (rearing)...the image you loaded up is of a golden lion passant (striding). I have to revert it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :That one actually comes from the Season 2 guide. The show uses several different versions of the Lannister sigil, just like they did with the Baratheon and the Stark sigil.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Exactly! I got the image fom the HBO season 2 guide. So.. can I put it back? Beacuse it's way better than the current one KIWIBOλ (talk) 21:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::No...the rampant one is what we see more commonly on-screen, used on Lannister battle-flags.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Umber Sigil Where did you get it?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :From here http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31200000/GOT-game-of-thrones-31253786-1600-1200.jpg I think it's official, isn't it?--KIWIBOλ (talk) 02:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No, its not, it was done over at deviantart.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::U.U sad..--KIWIBOλ (talk) 02:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::However, the chain is an exact copy of how it looks on the site so we'll let it be.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:29, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hehe ok :)--KIWIBOλ (talk) 02:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, it's slightly different. We can only use the exact versions HBO is using; even a replica imitating their version still isn't as good as an official version they've released. I'm sorry but I'm going to revert it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Block reasons You have been blocked from editing for not categorizing new images, this is your SECOND warning. See you in one week--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Image categories Images should only be categorized in Image categories. The Second Sons benner shouldn't go in Second Sons category. It would be too confusing and messy.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You are bad at naming images You are bad at naming images. First, it was coming up with playful names for images. Now, it's names that are too vague and non-descriptive. You took an image of Aemon dictating a letter to Samwell in the Season 3 finale, and named it "Night's Watch"...didn't you pause to think this might create problems or conflict with more general images about that organization? There's a dozen other images you made broad names for - you named an image of the letter with House Arryn's wax seal on it "Arryn"...we need general names for sigils and such. You named an image of Petyr Baelish's ship "Ship.png"...wouldn't "BaelishShip" have been a better name? I now need to waste time going through your Contributions tab to fix all of these.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Categories STOP categorizing sigil images in House categories. Images ONLY go in images categories.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I'm sorry =/ --KIWIBOλ (talk) 02:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Jorah's infobox Yes, Ser Jorah should keep the Targaryen sigil to the right of his name. It was that pest CestWhat who doesn't understand the concept of changing allegiances.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Mace Tyrell The image you uploaded and put at the Mace Tyrell article wasn't from a scene, but from an interview of the actor in the character's costume. Be more careful please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:54, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I found it on a website and I thought that it was from the show --KIWIBOλ (talk) 07:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC)